


The Intern

by fuckcitybitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (a lot of it too mannn), Arguments and Fighting, Casual Sex, M/M, Record labels, Seriously I can't tag much without giving away the plot, Somewhat vaguely based of The Ides of March, There's porn what more do you want, Trans Luke Skywalker, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Various background characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckcitybitch/pseuds/fuckcitybitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can go out. You can have wild, crazy, drunk fun. You can have wild, crazy, drunk sex. You can be absolute dickhead to everyone in still get away with it because you're signed to a big record label.</p><p>But you can't. Fuck. THE INTERNS. </p><p>---</p><p>Han has a wild drunken affair with Luke. Luke turns out to be one of several new interns at the record label Han is signed to. Lot's of legal and moral issues and struggles ensue.</p><p>What else is there to know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I Know Are Sad Songs

**Author's Note:**

> So first of I should probably say some things. 
> 
> Hi. I'm neofruity. My friends call me Spencer
> 
> Okay so I mostly write for my friend inkstainsonmyhands. He's a close friend of mine and he's really the only person I interact with on a daily basis with fandom stuff. I'm not too keen on being active online, so mostly I'm just putting this here for you guys to enjoy and if you like it, then maybe I'll write more. 
> 
> This is just a test the water kind of thing.
> 
> Okay enjoy the fic, I think I fixed all the errors.

Han never really had a liked going clubbing, but he grew to tolerate it. People were not his type, most of them he felt were simply snakes in the grass. 

Didn’t care for them, not one bit. 

They find out who you are and what you do… then they put on silly little facades, once they find out you’re famous it’s all over from there.

No, he didn’t like it all. 

But Lando insisted they go out, and what Lando wanted, Lando got. He  _ was _ Han's producer after all, probably his only close friend as well. 

Staring at his reflection didn’t bring him much repose, he wasn’t sure why he did it either, every damn time. Just like clockwork, the little hard tablet in his hand. His face staring firmly back at him. Perhaps he was apologizing to himself for letting himself down once more.

Then again, it's what he did best.

So he’d just suck it up and swallow the stupid tablet. 

Thirty minutes into the drive to God knows where he’d start to feel it. Time seemed to slow, as though time age were nothing, and he had all the time in the world. He'd think to himself, this couldn't be all that bad. Just enjoy the evening and see where it took him. 

Enjoy several drinks, why not? Something to do on a Friday night. Dance with some drunken underage girl and then disappear before people started looking. 

Maybe he'd land himself in bed with someone, taking pleasure watching them gasp into the sheets, whine like a total whore. 

And then he’d wake up the next morning tell them to leave. Spend the morning nursing a hangover and then do it all again the next evening. 

Yeah, something like that.

And that's exactly what happened, though it took a little turn he wasn't expecting. 

It started when he laid eyes on a beautiful young man, god he was so handsome. Even in the flashing strobe lights he could see his hair was the color of gold, shining like the sun. His cornflower blue eyes were almost haunting… yet comforting at the same time. He had a gentleness about him, as if he brought peace and love wherever he went.

It started with a drink, then a dance, then a few more drinks, and a few more messy, hot dances. 

Guys weren't usually his thing, though he had been with a number of different kinds of people. He couldn't find it in him judge. Especially not when a good time was involved.

The night remained very much uninnocent, it was no surprise when Han found himself in a cruddy bathroom stall making out with the young man. He didn't even know his name, nor did he care much. 

He was hot though, Han couldn't deny that. 

This one was excellent, better than most of the girls he’d been with. Knew just how to move his hips, his wet mouth was so very enticing. 

Han suggested that they leave and go someplace else, the boy just looked up at him like he knew better. 

“You should know I'm trans then,” he purred, slowly brushing a few strands from Han’s line of vision. “So we don't leave and I don't end up… ruining the night or something.”

Han didn't quite comprehend what he meant, or so his face must have read, because the young man merely chuckled and adjusted Han's shirt. 

“It means I was born female… so if you like ass it’ll be a world of disappointment for you.”

“‘I don' care.” 

“You don't mind then… or you don't understand.” He raised an eyebrow, still searching Han's face. 

“‘s not like I haven't seen a fucking vagina before. Nothing new.” 

“So a guy with a pussy doesn't weird you out or make you uncomfortable in the least bit?”

“Nah… 's’all good, babe.” 

“Well then… I suppose we should leave.”

And so they did. They hailed a cab and went to Han's flat, a ride that Han found most uncomfortable considering all he wanted to do was fuck the young man into the cushions, yet he still pretended to seem disinterested. He seemed to be messaging his friends of his departure. 

That all changed of course as soon as they got in the apartment, the rest was a steaming, hot, hazy blur.

 

\---

 

Waking up that morning wasn’t so bad, waking up to beautiful person was even better. The young man rested amongst a sea of white cloudy sheets, he looked almost angelic. 

He hadn't been lying about being trans, his jaw was slightly squared and his build was somewhat masculine, if not small. Yet, he hadn't undergone any type of surgery, his small breasts remained in place of sculpted scars. Han supposed maybe he wanted it this way, it would have taken ages for it to even heal. 

As though he knew Han was looking at him, the young man sighed and stretched within the sheets. 

“Morning…” He purred, looking up at Han.

Han suddenly realized he didn’t remember his name. “Uh…. Hi, um-”

“Luke.”

“What?” 

“My name is Luke. You looked like you couldn’t remember.” He looked at Han with an amused expression.

“Ahaha, yeah… sorry about that… Luke.” It was a fitting name, certainly matched his personality. 

“Well, you can make it up to me later…” He sat up, stretching his arms and yawning.

“Uh, how so?” Han watched him the early morning sun illuminating his skin like gold. 

“I’m only joking… but if you really wanted to, you could.” 

“Oh?” 

Luke stopped and looked at Han, the same knowing, cheeky smirk on his face from the night before plastered on his face. His eyes flickered downward for a moment then back up to Han’s eyes.

“I might have an idea.” Luke crawled over to Han and placed himself on Han’s torso, perched like like a little cat, still with a smirk on his face. 

“Look I -”

“Don’t you wanna remember how much  _ fun _ we had last night?” Luke hushed him with his finger. “I doubt you remember, you were so drunk.”

“Was it bad?” Han watched as Luke slid down so his crotch was just above his own. Luke hovered just a moment then rolled his hips against Han’s. Han groaned, his cock twitched.

“No… it was wonderful. But I wanna know what you're like when your head's not full of vodka and ecstasy.” 

Han slid his hands down Luke’s chest and lightly thumbed his breasts. Luke closed his eyes and sighed, letting his head fall back slightly. “If that’s what you want.”

“God, yes… please…” Luke moaned breathily. He started grinding again, keeping a steady rhythm, moaning softly now and again. Han continued to busy himself with Luke’s breasts, he was so sensitive. Watching an angel such as Luke fall apart was such a magnificent sight to behold, especially trying to put his partners pleasure before his own. 

Luke eventually had enough teasing, and positioned himself above Han’s dick, easing the head into his pussy. He winced slightly but still continued to bury the shaft within himself. 

“You okay…?” Han noticed the discomfort in Luke’s face, but he simply shook his head.

“Never been better.” Luke offered him a small smile, before focusing his attention back riding Han properly. He started slow, letting himself adjust. Han felt like he could burst right there, Luke's wet, tight heat was almost enough to send him over the edge. The faster he moved the better it became,

“Ah! Fuck…” Luke threw his head back and moaned loudly, bouncing up and down on Han’s cock. Han let Luke do most of the work, he obviously knew exactly what he was doing. Eventually He decided it was time speed things up even more, thrust up into Luke. Luke gasped, he buried his fists in the sheets on either side of Han and screwed his eyes shut. 

He was feeling so much but it still wasn’t enough. Every time han thrust it was like another bolt of electricity coursed through him, scattering his focus and sending his thoughts into a sex driven frenzy. 

“Luke,” Han rasped into his ear, feeling a shiver run through Luke as he ran his hands down his back. “Get on your knees.” 

Luke scrambled to do as he was told, rolling off of Han and getting on his knees, presenting his ass to Han. Han re-entered Luke, groaning as Luke’s cunt parted for him. He gave Luke no time to adjust to the new position, fucking the petite young man into the bed with a rapid pace. Luke sang like a lark for him, moaning and whimpering. 

“Harder…. God, fuck me harder...” Luke had tears in his eyes from pounding he was receiving, and yet the little vixen asked for  _ more. _ But who was Han to deny him what he wanted? He reached down and pulled Luke’s head back by his hair, listening to him gasp. “What did you say?” He growled. 

“I said fuck me harder…” There were actual tears streaming from his eyes, he was doing his best to hold on for dear life. 

“Say it again.” Han yanked Luke’s hair again, earning another whimper.

“Fuck me harder!”

“Again!”

“I said fuck me harder! God, just fuck me harder!” 

Han chuckled darkly and increased his pace, Luke was nearly screaming now. He had one hand white-knuckling the sheets, he had his face buried in his other arm, trying muffle the sound of his pleasure.

“Such a whore… leaning into me like that. You just can’t get enough, can you?” Luke merely shook his head.

“I’m so close Han…” He sobbed, biting the pillow try and delay his peak. His pleasure quickly mounting, he knew he wouldn’t last more than a few seconds. 

Luke seized and cried out. He came, liquid gratification ran down his legs and onto the sheets. He nearly collapsed into the bed, almost completely gone. Han was not far behind him, climaxing inside of Luke. He pulled out and laid down next to Luke, who was still catching his breath. 

“You alright there…?” Han brushed the stray hairs from Luke's face. 

Luke's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. “Never better.” He whispered. 

Han chuckled and laid back to rest from such intense love making. 

He must have fallen asleep at some point; when he woke up, Luke was gone. 

Only a number scribbled on a piece of paper with his name remained in his place.

Han was alone again and he felt just as hollow as the day before, just before the night began.


	2. I'm Never Getting Over You (You know it's true)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmMMMmMMMMMmMMMM I HOPE YOU LIKE DRAMA BUILT ON THE FOUNDATIONS OF FLIMSY EXCUSES???? BC THAT'S WHAT I GOT, LADIES AND GENTS I PRESENT TO YOU THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER OF THIS TEENY LITTLE FIC 
> 
> I might have to add to the tags later... i'm not sure....? idk. 
> 
> anyway I hope you like it. theres no smut in this chapter though, i burnt out my smut drawing energy with the last chapter that was.... two months ago. Sorry I just have a really hard time writing it, I really am sorry.

“Han, we're not paying you to fuck around in Audition.” Lando stared at Han from across the desk. “You wanted me to be honest so I will, the album you put together is good. But it's not good _enough_. There's nothing tying it together, no theme or anything, and there's no outstanding single we can pedal. If I wanted an album of sounds thrown together I would've payed some random teen on the street that thinks he's a DJ. As of right now I can only accept six of the eight songs you've given me. I'm giving you two months to come up with two more.”

Han scowled. He'd put (what he thought) was a ton of work into the eight tracks he'd given Lando, and it wasn't even good enough for him.

“Are you fucking serious? You're giving me two _months_ to make two new tracks?”

“Well if you want to go on the fall tour with DarkLighter and KOWE, yes. Otherwise we have no choice but to put you on the back burner until we can release a complete EP before the summer tour.”

“The fall tour is like 8 months away. Seriously, what's the big deal?”

“Licensing, album cover design, promotional graphics, and a singles release are the big deal.”

“Alright. I get the picture… I will work like a slave then.” Han scoffed and started to stand.

“Hold up, I'm not done with you yet-”

They were interrupted by someone opening the door to Lando's office. Han turned slightly to see Luke, of all people, peep around the doorframe.

“There’s a man here to talk to you about KOWE’s stuff.” Luke's eyes floated to Han momentarily and then immediately back to Lando.

“Thank you, I'll be out in a few minutes. Hold on a sec…” Lando turned and dug through a pile of papers on one of his file cabinets. Luke waited patiently, giving Han a little wave.

“What are you doing here?” Han mouthed. Luke simply mouthed the word “later” and winked. If Han didn't know any better, he'd settled rather seductively against the door frame on purpose, just to tease him.

“Here,” Lando turned back around and held out three folders which Luke strode in to retrieve. “The two yellow ones need to go to HR and the blue one is the graphics design gentleman's. When you're done with that I need you to come back and take notes in the meeting with the designer. Also find KOWE, and let him know the designer is here.”

“Will do, I’ll be right back.” Luke turned and left the room, Han unabashedly watched him as he walked away.

“Han, No.”

Han turned back around to see Lando frowning in disappointment.

“What?!” Lando beckoned him closer and lowered his voice.

“That's an intern. A very young, expensive lawsuit kind of intern. Just, don't, okay?”

“Ooh, sounds dangerous and reckless. I’ll have to get me a piece of that.” He raised an eyebrow and stared at his friend smugly. Lando only looked slightly disgusted.

“You're fuckin’ gross, man. He's barely 21, for Christ's sake!”

Han pointed in the direction in which Luke had disappeared into and lowered his voice considerably. “He’s _only 21_ _?!_ ” He hissed through his teeth.

“Yes!” Lando nodded. “So do us a favor, keep your hands to yourself, and do your work.”

“Fine, fine. I'll be good.”

“And Han, find something that inspires you. So we can put out a decent album and we both get payed, okay?”

“Of course. I'll be in the lab I guess.”

“Good.”

 

\---

 

Han liked his lab, he really did. And he liked making music, be it for himself or because someone commissioned a beat, he liked it. However, he seemed to be lacking in creativity as of recent, the poor bastard was suffering from creativity block.

Everything was just difficult, trying to come up with a decent pattern for beat, harmonics were always off, there wasn’t any _feeling_ in the music. He knew he’d probably end up redoing a few things, it was a series of trial and error as most things were.

 _Find inspiration,_ Lando had said. There was little inspiration to be had in his dark lab, it wasn’t good for anything besides a nap or a quick little romp in the soundbooth. Maybe a walk later would do the trick. For the time being, Han just played around with various soundbites, throwing things together with similar chord progressions.

He wasn’t really focused on the sounds, his mind kept running back to the topic of Luke. He’d be a liar if he said he _hadn’t_ texted Luke, of course he had. He was stuck on him, it was like Luke had him in shackles and at his mercy. Metaphorically speaking of course, in reality it was quite different.

The company Han was signed to had a policy of not allowing interns and full time employees to date. While it was more of an unspoken, often-broken rule at first, an intern eventually filed a lawsuit against an employee for sexual harassment, among other things. The case settled without going to court, but since then the rule became rather cemented. To put it in simple terms: Han could be fired and Luke’s internship would be terminated for simply pursuing a relationship.

If one could even call it that, Han supposed. It was more like a friends with benefits dynamic than an actual relationship, which suited him just fine. He’d already made the mistake of letting Luke stay the night, what was a few more?

And on top of all that… Luke was still very young. Barely even of age to drink. He may be an adult by society’s standards, but he was still a child in terms of experience. It made Han feel almost sleezy just thinking about it now, did Luke even know how how old _Han_ was? So easily taken advantage of, it made him feel bad. But at the same time Luke _was_ an adult capable of making his own decisions. He’d just have to wait and see how Luke felt about the whole thing now.

Han had been so absorbed in his thoughts and editing, he was startled when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

“It’s only me.” Luke peered down at him with the same icy blue eyes from the other night.

“Oh… hey.” Han smiled slightly, then quickly saved his work he'd created so far.

“I… didn't know you were contracted here.”

“It's alright, I usually have a mask on at concerts and EDM festivals so no one really knows what I look like.”

Luke chuckled quietly to himself. “That's not what I meant… I'm sorry if I put you at risk of being fired.”

“If I'm honest, I'm always pushing things to the point where I'm nearly fired.”

“Well, I understand we’re not supposed to date, right?”

“We aren't dating, we had sex in my apartment before we knew we'd be working in the same environment.”

“I know but-”

“But what?” Han swiveled around to face Luke. “You know damn well this isn't going anywhere. You are an intern, and I am an artist contracted by the company that is providing you with a paid internship.”

“I… I understand, Mr. Solo, but-” Luke’s eyebrows knitted together as he tried to find the right thing to say.

“Did you just call me Mr. Solo?”

“Han, sorry. I just- I just want to say I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to talk to me any more. That's all I wanted to say.”

Luke started to walk out of the room slowly but han reeled him back in. “Wait….” Han rolled to the adjacent wall and flicked the ‘recording in session’ light on. “No one's gonna bother us while that light is on. Come here.”

Luke wandered over to him timidly. Han beckoned him closer and then motioned for him to sit in the swivel chair he pulled over. Luke did as he was told, sitting himself down and pulling closer to Han.

“I'm sorry for snapping at you. Why didn't you tell me you're only 21?”

Luke's cheeks blazed with shame, he looked away from Han at the floor. “I didn't think it was really relevant.”

“You realize I'm almost a whole decade older than you?”

“You don't look it.”

Han snorted softly. “I know. Do you understand though? That this could look really bad to a lot of people?”

“I know. That’s why I came in here to talk to you.”

“Well, you’re smart then, I suppose. I still wanna talk to you, I just wanted you to realize the complications of this.”

“I know it’s probably wrong... But I like you, Han.” Luke smiled matter-of-factly. “I think we'll be _great_ friends.”

“Just friends. Maybe if you're a _really good friend_ , I'll let you help me in the sound booth sometime.”

Luke giggled at Han's bad innuendo. “Well, I know none of my fellow internees have had that privilege yet. Frankly, I’ve been more of a personal assistant for Lando than anything else.”

“Oh that's Lando for yah,” He scoffed. “He's too cheap to hire an actual assistant, so he uses the interns because they come and go quickly and don't have much else to do besides normal intern stuff.”

“Well, if it means I can see you... then I don't really mind.” Luke lowered his voice to a whisper, touching Han's nose gently with his finger.

Han didn't expect it so suddenly but found himself giving into Luke's want as he pulled him into a kiss. Luke's hands rested gently on Han’s cheeks, one hand steadily moved back to run his fingers through Han's hair.

Han became so invested in their making out, he wouldn't have been in the slightest upset if they decided to fuck right then and there. He almost whimpered when Luke pulled away and stood up.

“My break is almost over.” He said, turning the in-progress light off with a gentle flick of his fingers.

Han watched as he meandered to the door before looking back. “Did you even eat at all?”

“No,” Luke pushed the door slightly open and then turned back to Han for a moment. “But that's okay, I can eat something else later. Bye.” he extended the final word in a bit of a teasing manner and then left the room, leaving Han to groan and slouch in his chair.

 

\---

 

Did Han mean for things to get out of hand? No, they just sort of did. One week turned into two weeks, and then three weeks. It was all fun and games, one of them would send an incredibly inappropriate text, the other would respond with an equally inappropriate text, and then they'd just go back and forth. It usually ended with Luke going home, or out to dinner with Han, and then they'd go at it all night long.

Han managed to finish and have Lando approve one song and the other was still in the works. Things were alright for once, or so Han liked to believe.

Things began to simmer over one late evening, Luke was asleep next to Han after a rather intense round of sex. Han was not far behind when his phone began to buzz, alerting him of an incoming call. He spent a few minutes digging around through the sheets and found it just as the caller hung up. _Shit… oh well,_ he thought. it was then that he realized that the phone he was holding was not in fact his own company-issued phone, but Luke's.

“Luke,” Han gently shook the sleeping man's arm. Luke moaned in response and pulled the sheets closer around him. “Hey, you missed a call. I thought it was my phone, haha.”

“Who's it from?” He rubbed his eyes and squinted at Han.

“It's from a 310-218-7…. Wait a second this is Lando's personal cell…” Han froze. He looked at Luke who was now wide awake with large, fearful eyes.

“Give me that-” Luke reached for the offending device but Han pulled it out of reach.

“Luke,” Han started slowly. “Why is Lando calling you from his personal phone at 12 in the morning?”

“It's not… it's not important.”

“ _Bullshit,_ it's not important,” Han snarled. “Are you sleeping with Lando?”

“No! I mean, it was once, but, I-I didn't mean too… I didn't want to... God, I'm beyond fucked right now...” Luke said, sitting up, and pulling the sheets up to cover his chest. He wiped the tears falling down his face with his wrist.

“What's going on, Luke?” Han was scared for Luke, Luke sleeping with him was one thing, but if Luke was sleeping with Lando… that would be a whole other world of trouble.

Luke took a deep breath and pulled the sheets around himself tighter, as though he were ashamed of his naked body. “This happened two months ago. I was at the building really late finishing up, and I found some files that needed to be put away, so I went to ask Lando what to do with it because I knew he was still in the building… and he…” Luke's expression seemed to crumble, but he took a deep breath and continued on. “It all happened so fast. He pulled me into his office and we just… I didn't try to make him stop, I just went with it. I think he was really drunk. To be honest, I don't think he remembers that much of it.”

“Jesus Christ…” Han rubbed his face and then looked back at Luke. “So why is he calling you two months later? Is he… harassing you or something?”

“I'm two months pregnant with Lando's child.”

Han recoiled, getting up from the bed and walked around. “Fucking hell…”

“I'm sorry, Han… I didn't want you to get tangled up in this…” Luke watched him from the bed, sitting there helplessly.

“Are you gonna keep it or, you know,” Han moved his hands around looking for another way to phrase what he was trying to say. “Are you gonna get rid of it?”

“I can't afford either, that's why I'm still talking to Lando.”

“What about your family, can they lend you money or something?” Han stopped and leaned against his dresser.

“My family is Catholic, Han… They haven’t spoken to me since I came out to them.”

Han looked his reflection in the dresser mirror. He from the corner of his eye he could see Luke sit up and begin to put his clothes back on.

“Where are you going?” Han walked over and sat back down on the bed.

“I was going to go back to my apartment… I can take care of this myself, Han. I don’t need your help.” Luke wiped the remaining tears from his face.

“Luke… Don’t go just yet. I’m not mad at you I’m just… very, _very_ worried for you. I _know_ Lando, and I know this mess is one he’s not gonna bother cleaning up, because I’ve watched him do it before.” Han pulled him back onto the bed and into his arms. Luke let himself be held, folding into Han’s embrace. “I’ll get you the money you need. You can stay here for the night, it’s too late to go out.”

“Alright… I’ll stay. I’m sorry you had to find out about this.” Luke moved over to the opposite side of the bed and turned his back so he wasn’t facing Han. Han did the same, facing away, turning off the bedside lamp. It was an odd and unpleasant sensation, lying in bed with someone and still feeling the cold sheets at his back.

When Han woke up, Luke was gone again and there was no note at all left in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is inspired by the song Over You by Soupandreas 
> 
> Love me some kudos and comments so I can have feedback.
> 
> Can't promise regular updates.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter is inspired by the song I Took A Pill In Ibiza by Mike Posner (I like the Seeb remix best.)
> 
> Love me some kudos and comments so I can have feedback. 
> 
> Can't promise regular updates.


End file.
